


The Soldier has forgotten

by Hammy9000



Series: Poems and Songs [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poems and songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammy9000/pseuds/Hammy9000
Summary: But as long as I can see the light,His name I will always recite.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Poems and Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Soldier has forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> A quick writing to help me warm up since I haven’t written anything in such a long time! Almost no plot so yeah. Also, Ao3’s Reversi skin is cool, but if you want dark mode with a true black background that automatically applies itself based on your dark mode preferences, please click [here](https://twitter.com/hammytron/status/1343928629437165571?s=21) for more info. That said, please enjoy!

The Soldier has forgotten,

Has forgotten _his_ name.

He knows who the man is,

But no longer knows the name.

The Soldier has forgotten,

Seeking help from an old friend,

An old lady sipping tea,

But she couldn’t help nonetheless.

The Soldier has forgotten.

The cowboy knows a lot,

Said he learnt from the same man,

But a title is all that’s left.

The Soldier has forgotten,

The scientists tried their best.

Calling from all walks of life,

Still, a name never arrived.

The Soldier has forgotten,

A dangerous spider mocked.

“The truth you will finally learn,

But that day, in hell, you will burn.”

The Soldier has forgotten,

Sweet words from memories kept him going.

Though he is not a young man anymore,

But he will always try once more.

The Soldier has forgotten,

The unmoving Reaper stared.

“Strange old soldier, why are you here?

Have you come to beg to be spared?”

The Soldier raised his head, 

Pleading eyes did nothing to hide the despair.

“Old old soldier, what is your game?”

“I have forgotten, forgotten his name.”

“His face is imprinted,

Imprinted deep in my heart.

His voice continually ringing,

Ringing loud in my ears.

A lover remembered yet long lost,

Though his name has disappeared.

  
You are longer than time,

You are beyond life and death,

So in your infinite wisdom,

Please tell me his name,

Where I can find?”

The Soldier has forgotten,

But the passion burns on.

He lowers his head,

Awaiting for the Reaper’s response.

“Why seek for a dead man’s name?

The world has moved on.

Isn’t it as pointless as spume,

When the name is nothing more,

But an engraving on a tomb?”

“I’m not afraid of the world moving on,

Since my name is also long gone.

But as long as I can see the light,

His name I will always recite.”

“I love him for his beauty,

I love him for his songs.

I love him for his courage,

My love will never be gone.”

The Reaper chuckled faintly,

Drowning in his words.

Such childish motives,

But he seemed so undeterred.

“You shall never forget,

My dearest Boy Scout.”

With that the mask is gone,

Without any doubts.

“Your lover? He is right here among us.

As for his name, it’s Gabriel Reyes.”

_(And now that you know,_

_Please never again let go._

_And now that he knows,_

_He will never again let go.)_


End file.
